1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for jump starting a vehicle disabled by a depleted starting battery by connecting an external power source to the disabled vehicle's battery to quickly supply sufficient current to the vehicle's battery which in turn supplies required power to a starter motor for starting the disabled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is typical to jump start a vehicle disabled due to a dead battery. Jump starting is a method of starting a vehicle powered by an internal combustion engine when the vehicle's battery has been discharged. A second battery (often in another vehicle) is temporarily connected to provide starting power to the disabled vehicle. Once the disabled vehicle's engine is running, its alternator or generator, should recharge the discharged battery, so the second battery can be disconnected.
However, it can be quite difficult for a motorist to find another motorist to provide a jump start especially when the problem occurs at night or in a remote area. Calling an automobile repair shop is a solution. But its cost is high. Emergency road servicing may not be available. To provide an effective, reliable emergency assistance kit to enable a motorist to deal with a dead battery is therefore an object of the invention.